Hooty's
by x17SkmBdrchiczxx
Summary: A comical one shot about Nawat's night out on the town and his search for the mysterious birds called owls. R&R... AlyNawat...Written by a friend... and posted on my account


Nawat walked down a side street in downtown Rajumat. It was his first time there, since he'd transformed into a human. He heard one of the two leggers the other day talking about a pub by the name Hooty's and assumed the bird, called the owl resided there. Nawat decided he wanted to go there, just to see what it was like, and possibly have a drink there. He wanted to ask Aly to come along with him, but she was to busy doing spy master work at the Baltang's townhouse.

Nawat ignored the calls of a group of females that beckoned to him from across the alley.

"Come on handsome!" One woman shouted, Nawat noticed her shirt barely covered her voluptuous chest. He gulped, but kept walking. "Lia wants a man with muscles like yours in my bed tonight."

"I'm sorry, but I will share my nest with my mate tonight." Nawat told her.

Lia, no longer listening, turned to reel in another man.

Nawat kept striding down the street until he saw a dimly lit pub with a sign above depicting two circles next to each with tiny pinpricks in the center. He assumed they represented the eyes of an owl. So, he swung open the door and stepped inside.

Nawat was immediately swarmed by a group of women that had barely any clothing on. He was confused. Where were the owls?

"What's your name, tall, dark, and luscious?" A girl with wide brown eyes asked him. She rubbed her hands on his back in circular motions.

"I don't understand. Where are all the owls?" Nawat questioned. "I would like to see my brethren."

The girls exchanged glances and then giggled.

"Owls?" One girl repeated, fluttering her long eye lashes. "Yuri, do you know where the owls are?"

Another girl with an extremely short skirt, who hung on his arm, said, "Oh, those owls…" She let out a high pitched giggle. "They're outside."

"Really?" Nawat perked up in interest. "Could you take me to them? I would like to discuss their migration patterns. I just can't wait to meet them. I have never seen an owl before."

"Well, then this is your lucky day." Yuri said with a grin. "Close your eyes sugar and relax. I'll take you to them."

Nawat did as he was told, clamping his eyes shut. He just couldn't wait to meet the owls!

Yuri guided him through the pub by yanking him along by her hand. Nawat soon felt a soft breeze and realized he was outside.

"I didn't know the owls were outside." Nawat said, surprised they left the pub.

"Of course they are!" Yuri giggled again. "All birds live outside silly goose."

"Goose?" Nawat repeated. "I am a crow for your information two legger."

Yuri laughed again. "You are so funny."

Nawat opened his eyes and asked, "Where are we? There are no trees here."

Yuri's laughter continued. "We are in an alley, crow man."

"Aly? I have never been inside Aly before." Nawat truly was confused. What happened to the owls? And how did they get inside Aly?

"Well, maybe if you are a lucky crow man you will be inside Yuri tonight" Yuri said with a mischievous wink. She pulled on Nawat's shirt and lowered his head to her own level. She planted a human form of affection, called a kiss on his lips.

Nawat yanked his head away and cried, "You tricked me! There are no owls here! And we are certainly not inside Aly! I may be a crow, but I am not a dodo."

Nawat turned away from Yuri and walked briskly out of the alley, making his way towards the street. He intended to return home to Aly, his true and only mate.

Lia still stood at the opposite side of the street.

"No takers yet, eh?" Lia jeered. "You can always come to me."

Nawat paused and looked at the loose woman. "You may be a peacock, two legger, but I do not ruffle my feathers towards you."

Nawat did not wait for her response and continued his journey to Aly. Finally, at midnight Nawat reached the Baltang's town house.

He climbed the rose terrace that was below Aly's window. Luckily, the window was wide open, so the crow man hopped inside.

"Where have you been?" Aly was standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips.

"Just went for a walk." Nawat hated lying to his mate, but Aly could not know about the embarrassing night he had experienced. He had wasted his entire night searching for owls in vain. Aly would probably laugh if he told her.

Then, an idea came to Nawat's mind. 'Tonight may not be a complete let down.' He thought and smiled to himself.

He promptly strode over to Aly and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, my mate." He whispered in her ear. "I want to be inside you for real this time."

Aly giggled and then nodded eagerly. "What are you talking about Nawat?"

Nawat did not respond, but picked up Aly and gently plopped her down onto the bed.

Nawat slipped off her shirt with his rough, callused hands. Meanwhile, Aly was busy undoing his belt buckle. After, both these items were removed, Nawat overcome with passion pushed Aly down onto the bed and kissed her deeply.

A tiny squeak interrupted the lovers.

Aly and Nawat stopped in the middle of their kiss and they both sat up.

A tiny, black blob crawled into view.

It piped out, "I know where the crow man was tonight."

Aly threw Nawat a suspicious look and then asked the darking, "Where was he?"

"Hooty's!" It shrieked. "And you're not the only alley he was inside tonight."


End file.
